The Last Witch
by Lirael2007
Summary: Justice is left all alone in this world when her mother is killed and the souls are fighting for dominance. Can she help the rebels take it back over and save the witches from extinction? Jamie/OC


I do not own Charmed/The Host and am not making any money off of them. Right now I am not able to update except every week or so and If I can I will give you a preview of the next chapter. Please R&R. I would like to know what you think about it.

**Prologue**

I sat by my mothers' side, the tears sliding down my face as I held her hand and waited for her to die. It wasn't fair! Everything that could have gone wrong in our lives had. The souls had come down to take over the human race and there wasn't anything a coven of witches could do. Not a damn thing!

When they first came down to take over there wasn't anyone who knew what was happening, but after a time we started noticing and trying to counter act the changes. The elders didn't even know what was happening until we brought it to their attention. It was about that time that someone came and stole 'The Book of Shadows' from us. In trying to stop the souls from taking over we learned that we couldn't do anything with them. Our powers would work against them, but we couldn't get the souls out of the bodies, or this is what was told to me after I was three or so.

When the demons, elders and we figured that out the demons went underground and the elders went back up to their haven for a while. We haven't heard anything from the elders since, but the demons have come up every now and then and started destroying us slowly. They figure that if they get rid of us, then when the souls leave they will be free to wreak havoc on the Earth, and they have made a dent in the witch population. I am the only one left.

My mother gasped out a breath and coughed, blood coming out of her mouth and I wiped at it to clear it. She looked up at me and I could see the love in her eyes even though she knew that she was dying.

"Justice," she wheezed out then went into another coughing fit before continueing and I couldn't do anything to stop her. "Justice…you listen to me. I want you to go find the rebels in the desert. The ones that you saw. You saw it more clearly than anyone has ever seen it and I want to know that you are safe." Another coughing fit wracked her already over exerted body and I sobbed feeling the tightness in my chest, knowing that no matter what she said, I would do it as her last dying wish.

"You are still young, my baby, and I know what I am asking is going to be hard for you, but I don't have a choice. This isn't something that I could have controlled, but I think as long as you don't use you active powers then DeVain won't find you. All you can use is your sight, but you have to go there and find a place so that you can live. I don't want my baby to die along with me and I don't have any clue as to why DeVain is letting you live. Probably just to see how long you will survive without the coven here to protect…you." She is really starting to breathe hard now and I can't help but clutch her hand to me because I know she is about to leave me forever.

"Don't you ever give in to him, you hear me? I don't want you to ever give in to him and I want you to protect the innocents in the desert at all cost." She looked at me and I knew that it was only will alone that kept her talking. "Do you promise me that, Justice?" I closed my eyes and nodded my head. She squeezed my hand. "Do you promise me!" It was a husky whisper and I knew it was all she could manage.

"Yes, mother," I say weakly and she gives me a small wobbly smile in return.

"That's my girl. My little Witch. You do as I said and always remember that I love you, Okay? Always remember that." I nod my head again and she doesn't reprimand me on answering, just closes her eyes and I see the light dimming in her eyes. Her last breath releases through her lungs and I know that she will never breathe again. Never hold me again or tell me that she loves me again. No more consternation at the things I do or reprimands for being careless and I just lay my head down on her stomach and sob.

I don't know how long I lay there but I eventually stop crying and just lay there, sometimes dozing but waking often as her body grows cold beneath me. She wasn't the only one that died today. There had been four of us left and the other two were laying a ways away, mangled. I was the very last one and I couldn't do anything about it.

I eventually get up and go pack a backpack with bottles of water and a few granola bars. I know that I won't be eating them right away. I can't seem to even get my appetite up to anything at all, but I know that I might need them out in the desert as I try to find the hiding place of the rebels. I know that the welcome will be less than friendly. It would have to be. Once the humans started taking bodies back from the souls some would find a way to escape and would help the souls find the human camps, so any human that intentionally found a rebel camp was suspected of possibly leading the souls to their den.

It was crazy because what did we have if we couldn't trust our own species, but then again, I was alone in my species. The last witch on Earth and they really couldn't trust me either, not that I would come right out and tell them that I was a witch. I couldn't use my active powers of freezing things, blowing things us and telekinesis. The demons could track that very easily, so the only witch thing that I had on me was seeing visions. I knew that could have a big possibility for uses, but I didn't really want to think about that right now. I just wanted to sulk like the sixteen year old that I was.

I had been born after the souls took over so they had named me Justice. This was quite extraordinary considering that all of my witch relatives had been named something starting with a 'P'. Well all except my grandfather and his brother. They were the two children of one of the charmed ones and through the years their powers had been passed down and I was told that I had many of the powers in me, which was also extraordinary.

I didn't want to procrastinate any longer so I picked up my bag and headed out the door. Out into danger and the unknown. It would take me a few days to reach my destination, but I didn't care. The mood I was in, time didn't matter so much as keeping my mothers' last dying wish. I would never again see my mothers' face and the tears started pouring down my face again as I jumped on the motorcycle we kept and that I had been taught to drive at an early age. I didn't look back as I drove off and wondered if the pain would ever go away.


End file.
